


Catching Starlight

by TheUnforgivables



Category: A Place that Does Not Exist, Original Work
Genre: M/M, birthday gift for my wonderful amazing gf, our cast is so poly it's kind of scary, wedding scene!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnforgivables/pseuds/TheUnforgivables
Summary: “Nervous, mate?” Savin asked him, placing a light hand on the small of Jazz’s back.Jazz’s heart pounded against his ribs, and his mouth was dry, but -- “No,” he said, giving Savin a soft, heartfelt smile. He wasn’t nervous. Not -- about getting married. “I just -- have to do my vows without fucking them up. It’ll be fine. I’ll be fine. It’ll be exactly like giving a speech to the entire Empire, right?”





	Catching Starlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [N3m3sis42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3m3sis42/gifts).



> Dedicated to my amazing girlfriend. <3 I love her a lot you guys and I love creating this 'verse with her almost as much. This takes place pretty far into our canon, but shoooould stand alone.
> 
> Best experienced while also listening to this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OTguUC8Qjk0

Jazz held his breath. This was it. This was the moment he had been waiting for for _years_. 

He couldn’t see Devin, yet. They had arranged this so they would both walk down the makeshift aisle and meet in the middle, together, their friends and family surrounding them from all sides as they stood front and center. Devin would be on Wes’s arm. Jazz would be on Savin’s arm. They had considered Jansen walking Devin down, but -- 

Jazz didn’t _have_ a father figure to “give him away.” And no way in hell would his mother show up for his wedding -- especially not for one that took place in another country, and _doubly_ so since he was marrying another man. 

“Nervous, mate?” Savin asked him, placing a light hand on the small of Jazz’s back. 

Jazz’s heart pounded against his ribs, and his mouth was dry, but -- “No,” he said, giving Savin a soft, heartfelt smile. He wasn’t nervous. Not -- about getting married. “I just -- have to do my vows without fucking them up. It’ll be fine. I’ll be fine. It’ll be exactly like giving a speech to the entire Empire, right?” 

Savin snorted and leaned in, pressing a light kiss to the top of Jazz’s hair -- where his flower crown wasn’t in the way. “How’re your allergies?” 

As if on cue, Jazz felt his breath hitch as his nose twitched. “They’re fine,” he managed, closing his eyes and willing the sneeze away. “Wes gave me a mountain of allergy meds. And he offered me a fake flower crown in case this one gets to be too much.” 

Not that Jazz was gonna _use_ that bloody fake flower crown. Nope. If Devin was so willing to suffer through wearing a flower crown that set off his own allergies, then Jazz could suffer the same for the duration of their wedding. It was only fair. 

Besides, the wedding itself was outside, in front of the orange groves. His allergies were going to be going haywire no matter what he did. So this was fine. Having to constantly stifle sneezes or wipe at his watering eyes was _fine_. Devin would still think he was beautiful anyway. 

“What was our cue again?” Jazz asked, glancing up at Savin. “Also, are you _sure_ you’re okay with this? I mean, you’re giving your boyfriend away --” 

Savin chuckled and pulled his hand away from Jazz’s back. “I promise I’m okay with this,” he said, gently nudging Jazz with shoulder with his own. “You love Devin, mate. More than anything -- and I’m certainly not going to get in the way of you finally _marrying_ the bloody bastard. Just -- don’t do anything stupid, okay? I don’t think I can keep Wes from killing you once I’m back in the Empire…” 

Jazz laughed, then sneezed several times as his allergies finally got the better of him. Savin handed him a tissue, and Jazz took it gratefully, blowing his nose and dabbing at his watering eyes. “I won’t do anything stupid,” he promised, sniffing and shoving the used tissue into his pocket, telling himself he’d throw it out later. He reached for Savin’s hand and interlaced their fingers. “I love you.” 

“I love you, too, mate.” 

Jazz looked out at the cluster of seats, spread out in a circle except for the aisle down the middle of it. At the other end, Devin was also hidden away from view. Probably telling Wes he’s “Not fucking nervous,” as Wes flit about him, making sure every last detail was perfect. There was soft music playing -- Amelia, apparently, could play the piano. And was supposedly familiar with the Empire’s wedding march. Except Jazz thought they wouldn’t be playing that -- it was meant more for brides, really, and sure, Jazz and Devin were both following bridal tradition of walking down the aisle to their groom and wearing flower crowns, but… 

The music shifted. Familiar notes struck the air and Savin tugged on his hand, pulling him forward. “That’s your cue, love,” Savin said, and Jazz found himself helplessly following him. 

Starlight. Amelia was playing a piano arrangement of _Starlight_. And Savin was walking him down the aisle to it, and Devin -- 

Devin’s eyes were on him, his face nearly split in two by the size of his grin as he clutched at Wes’s arm. And Jazz felt his eyes well up with tears -- felt his shoulders shake as he took in the sight of his fiance -- his soon to be _husband_. His beautiful, corkscrew curls cascading down his face -- his own flower crown intricately woven into his hair. “Oh my god, Savin,” he whispered, wiping at his eyes and nearly tripping over his own feet. Savin chuckled beside him and helped keep him steady. 

Devin was _stunning_. His suit -- cream in color in contrast his golden, flawless skin. The darker button-up underneath only helped to bring out the sky-blue tie Devin wore. Jazz’s hand trembled as he continued to let Savin guide him towards Devin, and he reached for his own tie with the other -- his own tie was the same warm amber color of Devin’s eyes. 

They were standing in front of each other. Wes kissed Devin on the cheek, then stepped back. And Savin must’ve done the same thing, because suddenly Jazz’s hand was empty, and he found himself covering his face with his hands instead. This was happening. This was really _happening_ and he wasn’t dreaming it and oh god he was crying, full on, now, and Devin just laughed and pulled him close. 

“Look fucking amazing, cutie,” he whispered in Jazz’s ear, and Jazz laughed, blinking away more tears. 

“You do, too, sweetheart,” Jazz said as he pulled away. He reached for Devin’s hands and squeezed them both in his, biting his lip to keep it from trembling under the weight of more tears. He needed to pull himself together, if he had any hope of getting through this without embarrassing himself. 

Except this close, he could tell Devin was crying, too. Silent, happy tears slid down his cheeks as he looked at Jazz like he was the only thing that mattered in the world. Jazz sniffed and reached up, grinning at Devin as he wiped away another tear. 

Jansen cleared his throat beside them, and Jazz jumped, everyone else surrounding them finally coming into focus. Wes and Savin both stood back, and there were several faces in the chairs surrounding them that Jazz knew, even though he couldn’t remember their names. Calla sat front and center, just like Jazz had expected her to be. 

Jazz never once let go of Devin’s hands as Jansen cleared his throat once more and began speaking. He never once looked away from Devin’s face -- smiling and confirming over and over again in his mind that there was nothing he wanted more than this. The two of them, their fingers interlocked, standing barely a foot apart. 

He was vaguely aware that Jansen was speaking. No doubt officiating like Wes had asked him to, borrowing words from Umani traditions. Jazz had tried to so hard to pay attention to what they were, to listen to the cues that would lead to him giving his vows. To Devin giving his vows. 

It came much faster than he’d expected, Jansen turning to him expectantly. Jazz found himself giving Jansen a sheepish grin -- he’d been lost in a daydream of pulling Devin closer, of standing on his toes and kissing him with everything he had. 

He didn’t dare let go of Devin’s hands as he met Devin’s eyes and drew in a deep, steadying breath. “In the Empire, we do things a little different -- we speak about how we’ll be there for each other, through thick and thin, sickness and in health. We talk about how love is patient and kind. How it -- it never fails.” 

Jazz paused, enjoying the way Devin’s features softened even more -- how his eyes shined with tears. “I learned that in the Umani Republic, instead it’s -- more traditional to talk about how your spouse-to-be has impacted your life and how you plan on enriching theirs.” 

Jazz licked his lips, squeezing Devin’s fingers tightly as he tried to remember the words to his speech. The one he’d spent _hours_ tweaking, finessing until it was just right. And now -- now he couldn’t remember a _thing_. So he went with his fallback: 

“I knew I wanted to marry Devin within months of sending my first, drunkenly obscene private message to him on Voom,” he said, chuckling quietly to himself. “I wrote him a speech, then. I titled it, ‘I’m not everything.’ Because he would tell me that I was everything, and I would emphatically disagree. I _still_ emphatically disagree -- and I’ll tell you why.” 

Devin’s eyes widened, his face turning pink. Jazz just grinned, the old speech coming back to him: “Devin Renton is the smartest, sweetest, sexiest man I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. His smile brightens the darkest of my days.” Devin lowered his head, his hair halfway covering his reddening face but only barely, which made Jazz grin even wider as the next line came to him: “The way he hides behind his hair when embarrassed is the paragon of innocence -- which is pretty funny when you know just how innocent he _isn’t_ , sometimes.” 

The audience chuckled, and Jazz could see even Wes cracking a smile at that. Jazz took in a deep breath and stepped closer to Devin, holding Devin’s hands to his chest as he looked up at him again. He could feel his own expression sobering, as Devin looked down at him in awe and wonder. “I don’t know what I would do without him. He keeps my head on straight. He keeps my eye on the prize -- whatever that is. Sometimes it’s seeing those beautiful amber eyes light up with laughter. Sometimes it’s his head resting against my chest. 

“It’s been years, but my heart still flutters when I see him, and my knees still sometimes go weak. And when he smiles -- it still steals my breath away. He’s there when my day goes to shit; he reminds me to be myself in the face of the unknown; he tells me, the egotistical bastard that I already am, how awesome I am. How I’m a good person. How I’m _everything_.” 

Jazz held back a sneez, squeezing his eyes tightly shut as he willed it away, before opening them again and smiling at Devin. “I told him, once, that I’m not everything. And if I am... “ Devin closed his own eyes, tears rolling down his cheeks as he mouthed Jazz’s next words as he said them: “It’s only because I have him.” 

Devin covered his face with one hand, and Jazz’s smile softened as he gently squeezed Devin’s fingers, Devin squeezing back. Jansen’s normally passive face had a fond smile on it, and his hand came down on Devin’s shoulder. “Do you need a minute, son?” 

Devin sniffed and shook his head, letting his hand fall away from his face. “’mokay,” he managed, giving Jazz and Jansen both a watery smile. “Just...don’t know what to say. Not any fucking good with words, y’know?” 

“We know,” Jazz whispered. “Just say whatever comes to mind. It doesn’t have to be long, like mine. I’m a wordy bastard, anyway.” 

Devin snorted at that, his smile widening for a moment before falling from his face. He glanced around them, and Jazz just reached up, directing Devin to look at him. “I’m the only one here, right now, okay, sweetheart?” 

With a slow nod, Devin closed his eyes and took in a deep breath himself. His hands found Jazz’s again, and Jazz could feel them tremble, just slightly, in his own. “Still don’t know how I got so lucky,” he said, his voice cracking a little as he met Jazz’s eyes. “Just… know my life would be so fucking different, without you in it. Never thought anyone would love me for me. All of me. The good and the fucking bad.” Devin paused and bit his lip, his cheeks dusted in pink as he considered his next words. 

“Don't think I would've let anyone else get close to me, if you hadn't shown me it was okay. Wouldn't -- have the friends and --” he glanced at Jansen, his face still pink, “ _family_ I have, now, either. Just… have so much to thank you for and I dunno how.” 

Jazz smiled shyly at him, feeling his own cheeks redden as he pulled Devin closer. “You don't need to thank me for any of it. You deserve nothing but the best and I'm going to do my best to ensure that you get it, no matter what, for the rest of my life.” 

“Deserve that, too, cutie,” Devin whispered. 

Jazz blinked, then flushed even redder as Devin's simple words and intense stare hit him full force. It wasn't anything new, but -- Devin saying that, in front of everyone, while focusing all of his attention on Jazz? 

“Alright, then,” Jansen said, a quiet chuckle present in his tone. “I suppose now is as good a time as any for the rings?” 

“Rings?” Jazz asked, blinking and watching as Wes pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to Devin. And then Jazz realized Savin was back beside him again, a white gold ring in hand. 

“Made ‘em myself,” Devin said as Jazz’s brows knit close together. “Had help with the inscriptions, though.” 

Jazz turned to stare at Devin, his jaw slack as he reached for the ring Savin still held in his open palm. He then bit his lip as he examined the ring, blinking away tears as he read the inscription: _All of you_. “Does -- does the other one say the same thing?” he asked, his voice trembling with emotion. He wasn’t sure if the ring he was holding was supposed to be his or Devin’s -- but judging that Devin’s fingers were longer and thinner than his own and this ring seemed a little small for his ring finger… 

Devin nodded, and Jazz had to choke back a sob as he gripped Devin’s -- his? -- ring tightly between his fingers. Jansen placed his hand back on Devin’s shoulder, his eyes out of focus for a minute before he smiled at Devin. “Do you, Devin, take this man as your lawfully wedded husband?” 

Jazz held his breath as Devin reached for his left hand. As he gently lifted it, his fingers trembling as he slowly pushed Jazz’s ring onto his finger. “I do,” he said, meeting Jazz’s eyes. 

“And do you, Jasper Callaha --” 

“I do.” Jazz felt his face heat up when everyone laughed, and gave Jansen a sheepish, apologetic smile as he took Devin’s hand. “I’d marry him a thousand more times, if I could,” he said, slipping the ring into its proper place. He barely at a moment to admire how it looked against Devin’s tanned skin before he heard: 

“You may now kiss each other.” 

Jazz yelped as Devin pulled Jazz close to him, cupping one side of Jazz’s face and kissing him with everything he had. Jazz melted into the kiss, grasping at the lapels of Devin’s suit for balance as Devin _dipped_ him. In front of _everyone_. 

He was going to have to get him back for that, later. 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140851495@N02/27874029267/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
